Someone to Fight
by Dreamer962
Summary: It has been eighteen years since the rebellion and thing have begun to get odd. With President Snow's son in charge what will happen to the Mellark children. Pairings: MadgeXGale, GalexOC, PeetaxKatniss,


**A/N:** Another fanfiction for the Hunger Games! I hope all of you enjoy the premier on the twenty third of March, I know I will. And I want to use this time to thank a fellow author and friend ***insert name*** who always reads my stories… Well I'm done rambling.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except this mediocre plot and the OCs.

**Rating:** T for the language and violence, possibly M for later chapters

**Summary:** It has been eighteen years since the rebellion succeeded. Peeta and Katniss are living in District 12 happily with their son and daughter. But what happens when the Hunger Games are back… ***cue dramatic music***

**A Thirst for Hunger**

_Chapter 1: Hunger_

"Mom! Mom! Just listen please!" Primrose Meadow screamed in anger, her blonde hair flowing wildly with twigs pricking everywhere. Katniss looked at her daughter sternly, her brown hair falling in her gray seam eyes,"Primrose, the Capitol is getting stronger and stricter," she said in a harsh whisper. Primrose glared her gray eyes burning into her mothers, "You taught me to be brave, being brave by hunting." Her older brother, Finnick Cienna Mellark, stood in the doorway his tussled brown hair falling in his bright blue eyes, "Ma. Go easy on her she is the baby." Primrose glared, "I'm not a baby!" she stormed into the woods angrily finding her way past the newly built fence through a small hole she had made while her older brother ran after her, "Prim!" He attempted going through the small hole, but his body could not fit through the crevice. Primrose ran deep into the woods looking for her favorite place, it took her over a year to find the first time, now it only took mere minutes. She smiled slightly as she kneeled by the stream leaning against the log, "They don't understand," she began talking to herself, "I don't want to be caged up; I want to be as free as a Mockingjay, just like Mom was." Primrose sighed and took out a sketchpad, she wasn't as good as her father, or her brother, Finnick, but it calmed her. After what seemed like hours she heard something snap catching a pray, she hid behind the log quickly grabbing her mothers bow and arrows, which Katniss had no idea still existed, and aimed at her sight. It was a young man; he looked about eighteen years old, and had deep gray eyes with straight black hair that fell in his eyes. He was skinning a freshly caught rabbit. Primrose nearly forgot to breathe. She had never seen anyone like him. Skilled, captivating, muscular, mysterious. She inched closer and went into the trees swinging like a monkey silently, until a net snagged her. She growled squirming around angrily, she always caught the pray not the other way around.

A small snicker emitted from a large tree, "Usually I catch rabbits, not young women," the same man which Primrose was watching early stepped out from behind the tree, he smiled cutting the rope which suspended the net in the air making Primrose fall, "Name is Hawthorne. Matthew Hawthorne." Primrose landed with a low groan, "Hawthorne…? I heard that name before..." she began thinking and pacing. Matthew followed closely, "And you are?" Primrose stopped for a moment facing him, "Primrose. Primrose Mellark." Matthew smiled, "That's why. Your Peeta and Katniss' daughter, my dad is Gale, he and your mom used to be friends…" he dropped the subject remembering what his father told him. Primrose smiled, "But you're from District Two how did you get to the woods?" Matthew just grinned, "I have my ways. Nice bow you got, but you need to be a teeny bit quieter when you talk to yourself." Primrose turned crimson in embarrassment, "Sorry, I was on a little rant. This is the only place I can relax." He smiled; "It is…" he stopped suddenly for a moment, "Capitol." He grabbed Primroses arm yanking her low and hiding her in a log as he slid in besides her whispering, "There is talk in the District… they say the old President's son has taken power. He wants revenge." Primrose's stomach clenched at the thought, "You don't think…," she whispered quietly. Matthew shook his head, "I hope not Rose… I only hope…" They watched the ships leave and stayed silent for what seemed like hours and then exited the log, "Matthew… what if it the Games again…?" He remained silent, "Then we pray it's not us. But if the rumors are true, then Der- I mean President Snow will make sure there is revenge for his father." Primrose nodded sadly as the sunset, "I guess this is goodbye." Matthew took her hand placing something in it, "Goodbye doesn't always means forever, it just means we will meet again," he gave her a small smile and then ran off into the woods quickly.

She smiled looking at the small thing in her hand, it was a small charm of a Mockingjay, and she placed it in her bag, and then ran towards her home when she heard something. It was quiet, but it was there. The small electrical buzz of the fence. And then another sound joined the mix making Primrose jump into the nearest tree, it wasn't until she reached the fourth branch from the top that she dared look down. Mutts. They looked like the ugliest cats in the world, with teeth sharper then a dagger some protruding from its mouths, and the eyes cold hard and somehow familiar. She looked closely leaning slightly when her eyes met those of the old President Snow, the current president's father, the mutt smelled of blood and roses. As it jumped up to attack her she shot it with a bow and watched the creature fall hearing the sickening crack of its skull and lifted it by the scruff of the neck placing her bow and arrow in the hallow of the tree. "Not good. Not at all," she placed it in her bag and ran to the fence not caring of the electrical shock she got as she crawled through, it burnt her back, but she ignored the pain running home. She pushed Finnick aside and threw her bag on the table, "Mom! Dad!" she screamed through the house and heard the familiar footsteps of her father, "Primmy, what happened?" Primrose ignored her father's nickname for her, "This is what happened," she threw open the bag pulling out the mutt. Her mother entered the room wide-eyed, "Primrose. Where did you find that…?" Peeta stared at the mutt, "Primrose… did you kill it… how?" he tried not to show how impressed he was, his blonde hair neatly combed and glasses positioned on his nose. "The woods…" she didn't think this through, she wasn't allowed to go there, Katniss hid her anger, "What were the eyes…? You look like you have seen a ghost…" Primrose swallowed hard and opened the mutt's eyes, Peeta backed away immediately, "Katniss…" She ignored him staring at the eyes, "Primrose. Do you know what this means?" The innocent and pure girl shook her head as Finnick entered the room, "It means the Hunger Games are coming back…"


End file.
